


IMAGINARY ILLNESS

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Breaking Up & Making Up, Family Issues, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Muteness, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Psychological Trauma, Trust Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Après une dispute particulièrement violente avec son père, Max s'enferme dans un salon.Prévenu bien plus tard, Daniel vient pour réconforter le plus jeune et se rend compte que ce dernier n'arrive plus à parler...





	IMAGINARY ILLNESS

Le temps se couvre, ce n'est pas bon. Ou du moins c'est ce que Daniel se dit. Il a un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin et qui ne l'a pas quitté même après la fin de la course. Finir quatrième mais il se sent juste vidé après coup.

Il s'est changé et s'est posté près de son stand, n'ayant plus grand-chose à faire. Il attend, il sait que quelque chose va arriver. Plus loin, il peut apercevoir Alex parler avec de grands gestes à Seb et Pierre, l'air un peu paniqué. Il s'en approche aussitôt.

— Tout va bien ?

— Oh, Dan, super. Tu peux venir avec moi ?

Le thaïlandais semble vraiment soulagé de le voir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Il passe une main dans ses boucles.

— Oui, juste, pourquoi ?

— Il y a ... euh ... un problème avec Max. Tu es son ancien coéquipier, tu pourrais trouver une solution.

Max ? Il ne l'a pas revu depuis la fin de la course. Il se sent soudainement inquiet. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Le néerlandais et lui sont restés en bons termes, même si leur distance a un peu entravé ce qu'ils étaient en train de construire.

— C'est grave ? Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé exactement.

— Il a eu une dispute assez violente avec son père sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Ce dernier a été vraiment dur avec lui, je n'avais jamais vu Max aussi mal. Il s'est enfermé dans le petit salon près de l'entrée.

L'australien pince les lèvres. Ce devait finir par arriver. Il a déjà du de gérer plusieurs crises du plus jeune, plusieurs soucis. L'avoir tenu dans ses bras alors qu'il pleurait. L'aider. Aujourd'hui il n'était pas là et il n'aime pas ça.

— Mène-moi à lui.

Seb et Pierre finissent par les suivre au cas où. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle, il frappe doucement.

— Max ? Max, c'est moi, Dan. Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.

De l'autre côté, tout ce qu'il peut entendre c'est des sanglots étouffés. Il essaie un peu plus fort, déterminé à ne pas laisser son ami dans cet état.

— Max, s'il te plaît. On va en parler comme avant, d'accord ? Tant que je suis là, rien ne t'arrivera. Tout ira bien, crois-moi.

Il y a du mouvement puis le déclic de la porte qui se déverrouille. D'un commun accord avec les autres pilotes, il entre seul dans la pièce pour trouver Max recroquevillé dans un coin. Son cœur se serre et il s'agenouille à ses côtés.

— Hé, hé. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Les yeux bleus plein de larmes de son ancien coéquipier croise les siens sans que ce dernier ne parle davantage et il fait le geste le plus naturel pour lui; il le prend dans ses bras.

— Schattig, tu sais que tu peux me parler ? Je suis là pour toi.

« Schattig », l'un des mots en néerlandais que le pilote RedBull a pris soin de lui apprendre. Le terme veut dire « mignon ». Daniel a toujours aimé surnommer son camarade de la sorte.

Le plus jeune se recule alors, défaisant l'étreinte, et lui agrippe l'épaule, son regard azur paniqué lui fait comprendre que la situation est plus compliqué qu'il paraît.

— C'est quoi le problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Max ouvre alors la bouche, semblant former un mot, mais aucun son ne sort. Les yeux du néerlandais s'écarquillent alors qu'il essaie de nouveau mais sans plus de succès.

— Max ... tu n'arrives plus à parler ?

Il est surpris. Le choc parce que la situation est si étrange. Le plus jeune baisse la tête, acquiesçant en hochant cette dernière.

— Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, on va aller voir un médecin.

À ces mots, son ami se recule d'un bond, secouant frénétiquement la tête négativement l'air de nouveau paniqué. Dan soupire, déposant un baiser sur le crâne de celui qui lui fait face.

— Écoute, ce n'est pas contre toi. Mais on doit voir ce que tu as.

Max lui lance un regard courroucé avant de récupérer son téléphone dans sa poche, d'écrire un message puis de lui montrer l'écran.

« _Je ne veux pas être vu comme ça. Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent._ »

— Surtout ton père, je suppose. On n'a qu'à sortir, je parlerais pour toi et dirais que tu es un peu malade. On y arrivera comme ça pour l'instant d'accord ? Il faut vraiment que tu ailles voir un médecin.

Le néerlandais hésite un instant avant d'acquiescer. Il lui prend la main et ils sortent de la salle. Alex est le premier à venir les voir.

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui, oui, il est juste un peu malade, je l'emmène voir le médecin.

Leur rival hoche la tête, l'air compréhensif, et ils continuent leur route. Il guide son ancien coéquipier jusqu'à l'aile médicale où il demande à voir un spécialiste rapidement.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année arrive et ils s'installent dans une salle. Eux face au docteur qui a récupéré une plaquette pour prendre des notes.

— Quel est votre problème ?

Daniel hésite un instant avant de se décider et prend la parole pour son ami qui ne peut de toute façon pas le faire.

— Max n'arrive plus à parler. Il semble réussir à savoir comment former des mots mais aucun son ne sort.

— A-t-il subi une blessure à la tête récemment ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas. Il allait très bien cet après-midi apparemment jusqu'à ... jusqu'à ce qu'il se dispute avec son père.

Le néerlandais n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas lâché sa main.

— Très bien. Je vais procéder à des tests. J'ai quelques idées qui devraient ou non se confirmer. Mais pour l'instant je ne pense pas que ce soit grave ou du moins à long terme.

Il acquiesce et, à ses côtés, le plus jeune semble soulagé. Celui-ci se lève et suit le médecin, laissant à contre-cœur sa main. Il s'écoule une poignée de minutes avant que les deux ne reviennent.

— Bien. Le début du cas me faisait penser à une aphonie ou une aphasie. Cependant comme il n'a reçu aucune lésion, que ce soit à la tête ou à la gorge, c'est un diagnostic rapidement effacé.

— Et donc ?

— Je pense que la cause doit être plus psychologique. J'ai dans l'idée notamment un blocage qui peut survenir suite à un traumatisme ou un fort choc émotionnel. Ainsi, ce n'est pas tant qu'il ne peut pas parler mais plus qu'il s'en sent incapable. Il ne parviendra probablement à retrouver sa voix que si ce traumatisme ou choc est réglé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvent à revenir sur les stands, à 18h20, Max toujours muet et refusant de lâcher sa main, Daniel attristé et se sentant coupable. Peut-être que s'il avait été là, il aurait pu aider son ami et ce dernier ne serait pas dans cet état.

— Bon, Max. Il faut qu'on décide de ce qu'on fait ? Je pense qu'on doit en parler à Christian. Le mettre au courant, au moins lui. C'est ton directeur. J'ai juste besoin... Besoin de détails.

Le néerlandais penche la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire après cette course ? Où tu devais aller ?

Son interlocuteur se pointe du doigt.

— Chez toi ? Non ? ... ta famille ? Avec ton père ? D'accord. Déjà, tu n'y iras pas. Je te ferais probablement venir avec moi, ça te va ?

Le pilote RedBull baisse les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges, avant d'acquiescer plus timidement.

— Bien. Parfait.

Il essaie juste de ne pas penser à ses propres appréhensions. L'avoir chez lui, c'est ... redonner une chance à ces sentiments qu'il a enfouis au fond de sa poitrine. Cela ne lui plaît pas mais tout ce à quoi il peut penser à présent c'est de mettre en sécurité ce garçon.

Accompagné du-dit, il est plus aisé de se faufiler jusqu'au directeur qui a un air sceptique en le voyant lui.

— Nous avons un problème ?

— Un problème ? Je ne pense pas que ce devrait me concerner.

— Max a un problème.

Christian se fige et leur lance un regard.

— Il ne peut plus parler. C'est un ... traumatisme apparemment.

— Je vois. Suite à la dispute avec son père ?

— Oui. Il refuse qu'il soit au courant mais il est bloqué. Je ne sais pas ... comment l'aider.

Le britannique s'avance de quelques pas, semblant songeur, avant de se tourner vers eux, impassible.

— Très bien. Les actions de Max avec les médias vont êtes supprimées au maximum, même si je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir les empêcher totalement. Cependant, tu dois trouver un moyen de réparer cela.

— Moi ?

— Oui, toi. En attendant, je vais devoir y aller. Donc, vous devriez partir.

Ils se retrouvent en dehors du circuit après avoir récupéré les affaires du plus jeune.

— Tu es venu comment ? En taxi ?

Max hoche la tête et ils embarquent dans sa voiture à lui. Il fait quelques blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'est un peu tendue entre temps, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

— Ça ne te dérange pas de venir à Monaco avec moi au moins ?

A cette phrase, le plus jeune secoue énergiquement la tête de manière négative avant de taper un message.

« _Je sais que je peux te faire confiance._ »

Cela le touche. C'est sûr. Leurs années en tant que camarades auront laissé leurs séquelles et il en est bien heureux.

— On essayera de se faire discret.

Le haussement de sourcil du néerlandais est plutôt visible mais il croit bon d'y rajouter un mot.

« _Ça va être compliqué avec toi._ »

— Tu n'es pas très aimable envers ton sauveur !

«_ ...Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu directement me voir ? Mes problèmes ne te concernent plus vraiment ..._ »

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça me concernera toujours Maxy. Tu sais que tu comptes pour moi pas vrai ?

Il n'a aucune réponse de son interlocuteur.   
À l'hôtel, il récupère ses affaires avant de se rendre compte qu'il faudra aller récupérer celles de son compagnon. Il ne sait pas où il a logé pour ce Grand Prix.

Après ce nouvel arrêt, c'est direction l'aéroport. Heureusement pour eux, Christian a pris soin de réserver un billet pour Max, assurant leur vol. Ils sont installés côte à côte. Il regarde un film quelconque alors que son rival s'endort sur son épaule. Il lui embrasse doucement le front et lui dépose sa veste sur les épaules pour éviter qu'il ait froid.

Daniel ne réveille l'endormi que quand ils atterrissent parce que, après tout, il a eu l'air d'avoir besoin de dormir.

— ...

Le plus jeune semble ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais encore une fois aucun son ne sort et quand il s'en rend compte il baisse les yeux.

— Schattig ? On est arrivés.

Le pilote RedBull acquiesce et ils se lèvent quand l'avion est posé pour s'en aller. Ils prennent un taxi pour jusqu'à chez lui.

Émerveillé, son camarade regarde tout autour de lui, semblant savourer la découverte de son appartement.

— Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Max ne répond pas, se contentant de se jeter sur le canapé et de fermer les yeux. Il rit doucement et s'approche de lui. Il écarte les mèches de cheveux de son front et sent le néerlandais fredonner, s'adonnant au contact.

— Dors. Je te réveillerais pour manger.

Au final il ne cuisine pas non plus et commande vietnamien. C'est quand le livreur sonne à la porte que son invité s'éveille. Il a le temps de régler et de revenir avec les boîtes.

— Vietnamien ça te va ?

Le muet acquiesce mais rajoute une note à cela.

«_ Ce n'est pas très raisonnable._ »

— Tu vas me faire une leçon sur l'éthique maintenant ? Tu peux regarder dans le frigo, j'ai peut-être encore une ou deux feuilles de salade sinon ?

Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de celui qui lui fait face qui se contente de déballer la nourriture. Ils mangent devant une série qu'il se contente de commenter. Son rival rit à chaque fois mais c'est très étrange puisque sa voix ne tonne pas non plus.

Une fois leur repas fini, il se laisse glisser dans l'ambiance et passe son bras autour des épaules de Max. Ce dernier se fige légèrement, ses joues rougissent, et il fait semblant de pas le voir.

— Tu sais, tu me manques parfois, Maxy. J'y pense. Peu importe à quel point Nico est sympa, il n'est pas toi. Tu es l'une des choses que je regrette le plus.

Il y a un reniflement et il met quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que c'est le plus jeune qui a laissé échapper des sanglots silencieux. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ouvre la bouche pour parler mais semble frustré, énervé contre lui-même, quand aucun mot ne sort.

Le désarroi s'empare de lui et il vient poser sa main sur sa joue, essuyant les larmes qui coulent de ses jolis yeux bleus.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Hé, hé ?

Avec des doigts tremblants, la vue probablement trouble, le néerlandais tapote un message qu'il lui montre ensuite.

« _Comment est-ce que tu peux sortir ça comme ça ? Tu n'aurais pas dû partir alors. Tu es impossible._ »

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi ce n'est pas possible, mon cœur. On en a déjà parlé. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

«_ J'aurais préféré ne pas pleurer. Ne pas ressentir tout ça. C'est si difficile que tu ne me comprennes pas, Dan._ »

— Tu sais que tu peux me parler ? Je t'écouterais toujours.

Le pilote RedBull secoue la tête frénétiquement en refus, les yeux grands ouverts de choc et peut-être de douleur. Il ne sait pas, il a toujours été assez doué pour décrire les émotions des autres, celles de son ex-coéquipier d'autant plus mais dernièrement c'est compliqué.

— S'il te plaît, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça ...

Max se relève brusquement, se défaisant définitivement de son étreinte et reste tourné, sans répondre. Il se lève à son tour, la série n'étant plus qu'un lointain bruit de fond.

— Max ...

«_ Je pensais vraiment réussir à passer ce week-end correctement avec toi, comme si de rien n'était mais il semble que ça ne fait que me rappeler tout ce qui s'est passé._ »

Le temps qu'il lise brièvement le message reçu, son invité a déjà embarqué son sac et claque rapidement la porte, s'enfuyant de l'appartement. La surprise le fige un instant et, le temps qu'il se précipite dans le couloir, son ami a disparu.

— Merde. Merde, merde !

Daniel ne comprend vraiment pas. Pour le coup, il a également peur pour le plus jeune. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, dans la ville, s'il ne peut pas parler ? Il doit le retrouver.

Il a une illumination qui le surprend lui-même ou plutôt il est surprise de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il compose un appel rapide et est soulagé quand on décroche.

— _Allo ?_

— Pierre ? Est-ce que Charles est avec toi ?

— _Euh ... oui ? Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?_

Un bref sourire passe sur ses lèvres. Ils sont si mignons à se croire discrets ces deux-là.

— Simple intuition. Tu peux m'appeler ou m'envoyer un message si jamais Max se pointe chez vous ?

— _C'est chez Charles mais d'accord. Quoique, il ne devait pas rentrer aux Pays-Bas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est ici ?_

Il se mord la lèvre, pesant le pour et le contre. Celui pour qui il a des sentiments risque de lui en vouloir s'il parle mais s'il ne le fait pas, Max devra quand même se justifier en venant trouver refuge auprès des deux jeunes pilotes.

— Ecoute. Il a eu ... un trauma d'après le médecin. Il n'arrive plus à parler. On en a conclu que c'était suite à la dispute avec son père du coup je ne voulais pas qu'il retourne chez lui. Il était avec moi mais ... on s'est en quelque sorte engueulés et il s'est barré.

— _Donc tu es inquiet et tu aimerais le récupérer ?_

— Oui. Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a démarré au quart de tours comme ça. Je pensais juste entretenir la conversation et ça a dérapé.

Soupir à l'autre bout du fil, il a presque l'impression que le français se moque de lui. Ce qui est frustrant.

— _Tu sais, parfois, tu réfléchis trop._

— Quoi ? Tu sais pourquoi ?

— _Allez, je raccroche, je te rappelle s'il débarque. À plus !_

Il est vexé quand il se fait raccrocher au nez. La soirée promettant d'être longue, il appelle un vieil ami avec qui il passe un bon moment, buvant légèrement, conscient que l'on va peut-être l'appeler.

Vers vingt-deux heures trente, alors qu'il sirote une bière, le-dit se met à sonner. Vibrations. Pierre. Il décroche presque immédiatement sous le regard peu impressionné de son camarade, au courant de la situation.

— Oui ?

— _Il est là. Et ... bref. Tu ferais mieux de venir le récupérer ? Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'on en a marre de lui, c'est juste que Charles préférerait être tranquille et n'apprécie pas vraiment de servir d'oreiller. Ou il aimerait reprendre ... viens, s'il te plaît._

— Tu peux me renvoyer l'adresse ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Après une dernière étreinte avec son ami qui s'en va par la même occasion. Il roule rapidement.

La scène qui l'attend dans la villa du plus jeune est déroutante. Assez drôle également. Max est étendu de tout son large sur Charles qui, mal à l'aise, lui tape le dos doucement, pleurant à gros sanglots au vu de ses épaules secouées.

— Daniel ! Dieu merci. Tu peux le prendre ?

— Oui, je ... oui. Mais où est Pierre ?

— Cuisine.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve avec une masse chaud déposée sur lui alors que le monégasque se lève pour rejoindre la pièce qu'il suppose être la cuisine justement.

Il se rend vite compte que l'odeur forte d'alcool en provient pas de lui mais de celui qu'il tient dans ses bras. Ce dernier, semblant le reconnaître, se calme au fur et à mesure. Il caresse ses cheveux avec tendresse.

— Eh, mon beau, tout va bien. Je suis là.

Il croise le regard azur de son ancien coéquipier et il sent son cœur louper un battement. Jusqu'à ce que les lèvres du plus jeune se déposent sur les siennes. Ses yeux restent grand ouvert et il se fond un instant dans le baiser avant de se rendre compte de leur action.

Il s'écarte alors avec douceur du néerlandais qui, les lèvres gonflées, semble être l'incarnation même de la tentation.

— Maxy ... tu n'es pas toi-même. On va rentrer d'accord ?

Son interlocuteur acquiesce. Il le garde contre lui alors qu'ils se relèvent, soutenant son compagnon alors que ce dernier titube.

— Les jeunes, on y va.

Il passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, juste pour voir les deux s'éloigner précipitamment l'un de l'autre. Mais Charles a perdu son t-shirt et leurs allures débraillées ne trompent personne. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

— Vous gênez pas pour nous, hein.

Il sort en traînant avec lui son ivrogne. Le trajet dans la voiture est étonnamment silencieux. Pendant un moment, il croit même que son partenaire est revenu à lui mais il suffit qu'ils passent le seuil de l'appartement pour qu'il se rende compte que, non, ce n'est pas le cas.

Puisque Max se jette à son cou, et il tombe au sol dans la surprise, avant de commencer à l'embrasser de manière assez appuyée et osée. Il déglutit en sentant son corps réagir. Comment pourrait-il ne pas réagir ? Il a les lèvres du garçon qu'il aime sur les siennes.

Mais ce gars-là est plus que bourré.

Alors, encore une fois, usant de son self-control alors que le pilote RedBull se débat avec sa braguette, il le repousse doucement.

— Max, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. On devrait aller se coucher, on en parlera demain d'accord ?

Il a encore plus de mal à résister quand ses deux prunelles océan le fixent, semblant l'implorer de quelque chose. Il hasarde :

— Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Le plus jeune hoche la tête doucement, semblant timide par rapport à sa fougue d'il y a quelques instants. Il sourit.

— Je ne comptais pas faire autrement, Schattig.

Petite routine, il se brosse les dents, réussit à faire faire pareil à son néerlandais et le déshabille. Avant d'aller se coucher, en caleçon comme à son habitude, il avise un t-shirt avant de se raviser, par pure flemmardise.

Ce qui n'est peut-être pas très intelligent sachant que celui avec qui il partage son lit semblait avoir des idées échauffées à son propos mais pas grave. Il prépare également un verre d'eau et une aspirine sur la table de chevet.

Une fois allongés, son invité vient se coller assez vite à lui et il se laisse aller à cette chaleur, à ce bonheur puisqu'il a tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé.   
Même si demain, Max se réveille et regrette, il aura eu une nuit. Juste une, près de lui.

Daniel se réveille aux rayons de soleil qui caressent son visage. Il passe une main dans ses boucles avant de réaliser qu'une masse chaude est contre lui. Il a quelques instants avant de se rappeler de toute la situation.

Il croise alors un regard océan confus, paniqué, et son propriétaire commence à s'agiter alors, semblant poser mille et une questions qu'il ne peut pas exprimer.

— Si c'est ce que tu penses, non, on n'a rien fait hier. Tu étais trop bourré, Maxy. Bien trop. Ta tête ne fait pas trop mal ?

Son invité réfléchit un instant, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue avant de commencer à faire quelque geste. Pointant d'abord derrière lui avec son pouce, "hier" il suppose, puis il se montre lui-même avant de lever les deux mains en l'air.

— Ce que tu as fait hier ?

Un sourire amusé passe ses lèvres.

— Je vais te le dire parce que je suppose que ce sera mieux comme ça. Tu t'es enfui de chez moi, tu t'es saoulé apparemment et t'es retrouvé chez Charles à pleurer contre lui.

Max écarquille les yeux, semblant déjà mortifié par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, et plonge son visage dans ses mains, joues rouges.

— Pierre m'a donc appelé, je pensais bien que ça arriverait. Alors je suis venu te récupérer. Tu as semblé me reconnaître puisque tu m'as suivi sans grande difficulté. Ah, si. Tu m'as embrassé. Plusieurs fois.

Le plus jeune se lève alors brusquement et, d'ici, il peut voir que ses oreilles ont viré écarlate, rougissant davantage. Il se lève à son tour, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

— Je ne suis pas fâché tu sais, Schattig ? Je veux juste savoir si tes actions reflètent tes pensées quotidiennes ou si c'est juste l'effet de l'alcool.

« _Cela changerait quelque chose ?_ »

Le téléphone lui est tendu bien que l'autre pilote ne se soit toujours pas retourné. Comment a-t-il même récupéré son mobile ? Au-delà de la réflexion, il est impressionné.

— Oui, mon beau. Cela changerait comment je me comporterais avec toi.

La douceur de sa voix assure le néerlandais qui hoche la tête lentement.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse. Je ne peux pas comprendre ?

Max se retourne en gardant la même allure, lève ses yeux avec hésitations pour croiser les siens, avant de placer sa main sur son cœur.

— Parfait alors.

Il se penche pour capturer ses lèvres. Il sent la tendresse affluer dans sa poitrine en sentant son amour hésiter et pourtant s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à ce contact. Quand il est rompu, il se regarde un moment. Le message est clair dans les iris azur.

— Je t'aime aussi, Maxy.

Il garde le pilote Redbull dans ses bras avec un petit sourire satisfait. Sourire qui se transforme en surprise quand il retrouve son partenaire drôlement entreprenant. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Il le cloue sur le lit.

Ils couchent ensemble de manière assez virulente. Le moment ne manque pas de passion, de sentiments mais il y a quelque chose derrière. Et quand il s'enfonce profondément à coups de reins successifs, il souhaite, oh, il souhaite si fort que son nom sorte des lèvres silencieuses de son amant. Il l'imagine. Cependant ne l'entend jamais.

Leur situation se poursuit de la même manière. Pendant plusieurs jours. Ils ont des relations sexuelles et restent ensemble mais le silence du néerlandais reste pesant. Inquiétant. Il essaye de ne pas s'en formaliser.

Parce que, malgré tout, ils coulent des jours heureux. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux que avec son compagnon. Il a la sensation de l'aimer depuis si longtemps ...

Cependant, le doute reste. Il est un homme patient, plus que patient. Il sait donner du temps. Pourtant, au fond, il a besoin de certitude. Sinon, il ne peut pas empêcher les inquiétudes, les hésitations monter.

Ce qui finit par envahir toutes ses pensées. Le contaminer entièrement. Lui apporter du doute. Il est supposé guérir ce garçon qu'il tient dans ses bras et force est de constater qu'il n'y arrive pas. Il ne lui rend pas ce qu'il a perdu.

Il y a des choses dont son petit-ami ne lui parle pas. Les raisons de sa dispute avec son père par exemple. Peu importe à quel point il lui demande, il ne répond pas et il suppose que c'est ça, ce pourquoi sa voix n'est pas retrouvée.

Ils arrivent au grand prix suivant.

Daniel l'a redouté parce qu'il n'a pas trouvé de réponses. De retour sur le paddock, ils doivent se séparer. C'est un moment dur mais Max semble être pris en charge par des personnes qui sont au courant de sa situation alors il se rassure comme il peut.

Christian au loin lui lance un regard interloqué, pas sévère, presque attristé. Et Nico, en le voyant, grimace.

— T'as une sale tête. Quelque chose est arrivé pendant la courte pause ?

— Tant que ça ?

Il n'en a après tout pas l'impression. Il a passé des beaux jours. Il ne devrait pas se sentir malheureux. Ou lassé. Ou désespéramment nécessiteux de certitudes.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Si c'est personnel, je ne peux te conseiller d'en parler. Quel que soit tes problèmes ou qu'importe avec qui c'est. La plupart du temps, il faut dire ce qui ne va pas.

Il acquiesce, plutôt d'accord. Ils ne peuvent pas continuer comme ça. Cependant, il sait se montrer raisonnable et attend la fin du grand prix avant de faire quoique ce soit. Si sa course n'a pas été en soit mauvaise puisqu'il a fini sixième, ce n'est pas le cas de Max qui a dû s'arrêter en cours de route, un problème avec sa voiture.

Ils se retrouvent en secret. À l'abri des regards. Yeux dans les yeux. Il ne prend pas de gants, se laisse tomber sur le canapé derrière eux. Le plus jeune n'a jamais eu l'air si misérable; autre que sa course, quelque chose le dévore de l'intérieur.

— Tu dois me dire, Max.

L'autre pilote se mord la lèvre, feignant de ne pas comprendre ce dont il en redoute, alors qu'il le sait bien évidemment.

— Tu vas continuer ton petit jeu encore longtemps ? Tu sais bien la raison pour laquelle tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé ta voix. Cela me concerne mais pas totalement. C'est quelque chose que tu refuses de t'avouer.

L'australien passe une main sur son visage, fatigué, par ce silence, ces non-dits, ces mensonges en quelque sorte.

— Bordel. Tu crois vraiment que je peux deviner ? Je ne peux pas tout faire à ta place ! Je veux que tu me parles. Vraiment. Avec des mots.

Son petit-ami se saisit de son téléphone et une sorte de rage teintée de douleur s'empare de lui à ce moment-là.

— Non ! Que tu me parles, avec des mots !

Max sursaute, lâchant presque son mobile au sol, avant de le regarder, semblant toujours impuissant, avec un air déconfit.

— Je ne peux plus le supporter. Tu ne remédies pas à la situation et moi ça me rend fou. Mes doutes reviennent au galop. Je suis patient avec toi parce que je t'aime. Je veux te donner du temps mais j'atteins mes limites. Merde. Je t'ai jamais ...

Il soupire brusquement, se relâchant d'un coup sec.

— Je t'ai jamais entendu me dire que tu m'aimais.

Là, son compagnon ne peut que se contenter de l'observer en silence, médusé. Mais il en tellement marre. Il ne peut pas faire face à cette situation. Il se relève.

— Bref. Reviens me voir quand t'auras décidé d'être honnête ou que t'auras réussi à parler. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il sort de la pièce sans se retourner.

Une période s'en suit durant laquelle il n'a pas de nouvelles. Il voit son ancien coéquipier de loin durant le grand prix qui suit, l'air renfermé sur lui-même, qui décroche pourtant une quatrième place.

Puis un délais plus long s'étend. Ils n'ont toujours pas repris contact et, à ce stade, il commence sérieusement à se questionner sur l'importance qu'il a aux yeux du pilote Redbull.

C'est un après-midi, alors qu'il est tranquillement assis sur sa terrasse, au soleil, qu'il voit les articles. De la presse à laquelle il évite habituellement de se fier mais aujourd'hui elle attire particulièrement son regard.

** Tensions dans l'écurie RedBull ? **

**Si l'annonce officielle de son directeur Christian Horner sur la décision d'arrêt temporaire des interviews pour le jeune pilote Max Verstappen semblait avoir créé une ambiance tendue autour du groupe, que dire des derniers échos ? En effet, malgré une quatrième place honorable puisqu'il a fait son départ en fond de grille, le néerlandais a eu plusieurs houles avec, semblerait-il, son directeur-même et son père. Décidément, le temps s'assombrit autour de la team Redbull alors que les causes d'un tel emportement sont une fois de plus tues ...**

Il secoue la tête, à la fois inquiet et sachant qu'il ne doit pas l'être. S'il se montre flexible, leur situation reviendra comme avant. Alors il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller à la détente.

Quelqu'un qui frappe à sa porte interrompt son moment. Il grogne un instant avant de poser son téléphone et de se lever. Il ne prend pas la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt ou quelque chose qui aurait pu cacher le fait qu'il bronzait en caleçon sur sa terrasse.

Il est surpris de trouver Max, en pleurs derrière. Il est désarçonné un instant avant de se reprendre.   
Bien qu'il ne peut pas d'empêcher d'être un minimum doux avec lui.

— Maxy ... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le plus jeune ne répond pas et, ne semblant pas se formaliser de sa nudité, vient l'enserrer dans ses bras fort, continuant de trembler contre lui. Il passe sa main dans son dos et le lui caresse. Quand le néerlandais semble se glisser davantage dans l'étreinte, il se fige, soupirant, avant de se reculer.

— Tu ne peux toujours pas me répondre ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me répondre ?

— ...

— Le médecin l'a dit lui-même, c'est psychologique, Max. Psychologique. Aussi longtemps que tu ne veux pas t'en défaire, je ne peux pas t'aider.

Sa mâchoire se serre légèrement et il refuse de croiser le regard de celui qui lui fait face.

— Et si tu ne veux pas de mon aide alors ça ne sert à rien qu'on se voie. Tout ça, ne sert à rien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu chercher ici mais tu t'es trompé. Tu ferais mieux de repartir.

Il se retourne, déçu. Il se sent égoïste, mal, mais sait que c'est pour le mieux. Alors il s'éloigne, laissant soin à son invité de regagner la porte.

Surprise quand ce dernier lui agrippe le bras.

— A ... ttends. S'il ... te ... plaît.

Daniel se retourne immédiatement à ce son, enroué, brisé. À cette voix qui lui a tant manqué ces dernières semaines.

— Max ? Tu viens juste de ...

L'autre pilote semble essoufflé, comme si ce peu de mots lui avait ôté toute son énergie. Mais celui-ci ne s'arrête pas là, forçant encore.

— Je ... t'aime. Ne ... me laisse ... pas. S'il te plaît.

L'effet est immédiat. Il n'a pas besoin de l'entendre deux fois. Il serre dans ses bras ce garçon juvénile qui est pris d'une quinte de toux.

— Bon sang. Je suis tellement heureux de t'entendre à nouveau. Même si ça a l'air dur. Tu veux de l'eau ?

— ...non. J'ai été parler ... à mon père. C'est pour ça que ... enfin ... il fallait que j'ai ... les mots justes. C'était dur. Mais je ... je pensais à toi. Tu étais plus important que tout le reste.

La confession de son compagnon le laisse un instant coi parce que s'il a souffert de son silence et ces mots-ci veulent dire beaucoup. Il passe ses mains sur ses joues, essuyant les quelques larmes perlant encore dans ses jolis yeux bleus.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé.

— Non ! C'est légitime. Tu es mon petit-ami alors je te dois ... la vérité. L-La première dispute que j'ai eu ... avec mon père ... c'était parce que je lui ai dit q-que ... j'aimais les hommes.

Max baisse les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre, semblant presque honteux.

— Il s'est mis en colère ... il a dit que ça pouvait gâcher ma carrière. Mais je ne pouvais pas ... revenir dessus. Je t'aimais ... depuis deux ans ... je sentais comme si ... je devais abandonner. Mais je ne pouvais pas ... me mentir à moi-même.

— Quoi ?

Le plus jeune sursaute. Il aimerait se pincer pour savoir s'il a bien entendu ou non. Ce n'est pas possible ?

— Tu m'aimes depuis deux ans ? Peu après qu'on soit devenus coéquipiers ?

Le pilote RedBull se fait soudainement plus timide vu qu'il hoche la tête.

— Je suis un idiot. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était impossible. Je pensais que tu ne ressentirais jamais la même chose que moi et pourtant ...

— Depuis tout ce temps aussi ? Tu m'aimes ?

Il sourit doucement avant de s'empresser d'aller capturer les lèvres de celui qui lui fait face comme seule réponse. Alors que l'échange s'intensifie, il le plaque contre le mur pour aller s'aventurer sous son t-shirt. Les gémissements sont une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

— D ... Dan ... on va pas ... faire ça ici non ?

Il grogne légèrement avant de soulever son amant et de se déplacer rapidement jusqu'à la chambre où il jette quasiment ce dernier sur son lit, sa vigueur retrouvée en même temps que son bonheur.

Daniel attaque le cou de son petit-ami avec des suçons et des marques qu'il laisse avec dévotion. Leurs vêtements volent rapidement et il s'émerveille en découvrant chaque son, chaque bruit du néerlandais.

Il laisse courir sa langue le long du sexe déjà à moitié dur de son amour qui geigne un peu plus fort. Il commence à le sucer en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Quand il croise son regard azur, quand Max comprend qu'il le regarde depuis le début, celui-ci lâche un halètement surpris.

— D ... Dan ...

— Uh, uh ?

— Tu ... Ah ... je ...

Le faire devenir un désordre gémissant de ses propres mains, c'est un plaisir en soi. Il fini par se dégager quand il est sûr de l'avoir amené assez proche du précipice. Il se retire. Du tiroir, il sort du lubrifiant et un préservatif.

C'est aussi à ce moment qu'il croise de nouveau le regard du plus jeune dans laquelle une flamme semble brûler et que ce dernier murmure, presque à bout de souffle :

— Sans, s'il te plaît. Je veux ... je veux te sentir venir ... en moi.

Un sourire carnassier se place sur ses lèvres et il s'empresse d'introduire ses doigts lubrifiés en son partenaire. Quand il est à deux, il trouve la prostate et fait se cambrer son doux prisonnier. Trois et il tape régulièrement dessus.

Puis il y va à son gré, son pénis entre petit à petit en l'autre pilote qui semble l'accueillir avec un plaisir non dissimulé vu les soupirs lâchés. Il aime tout entendre.

Les coups de reins débutent. Il ne dure pas longtemps. L'émotion du moment semble accentuer chacune de ses sensations. Et alors lui vient une idée, non, un besoin. Ce besoin d'appartenance.

— Dis-le.

Max paraît confus et il claque plus fort leurs hanches, comme mécontent.

— À qui tu appartiens ? Dis-le !

Il peut voir la conscience de son amant qui s'effrite alors que ce dernier tente de rester cohérent malgré tout.

— À toi. Je suis tien. Daniel. Tu ...!

Il prend en main le sexe de son petit-ami et cale ses mouvements sur ses poussées.

— Dan ... Daniel ... Daniel ...

Son compagnon vient en un cri étouffé entre eux et ses chairs se resserrent. Il ne met pas beaucoup plus longtemps avant d'atteindre le sommet à son tour en un grognement long, satisfait.

Il se retire ensuite de l'intérieur de son néerlandais et observe le liquide chaud qui coule sur les cuisses de son camarade qui ne le lâche pas du regard, l'air tout fatigué.

Un sourire plein de tendresse apparaît sur son visage et il vient serrer contre lui ce garçon qui est sien, son cœur soulevé par l'amour qui afflue à ce moment.

— Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Maxy. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'on a vécu, pour ce changement d'équipe difficile et tout ce qu'il a entraîné.

— Non ...

Blottit contre son torse, la voix de l'autre pilote ne semble qu'être un filet de voix à peine audible.

— Je suis heureux d'être là ... je t'aime aussi, Dan, plus que tout. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à le dire.

Daniel regarde encore une fois Max, qu'il tient dans ses bras, qui paraît si fragile et pourtant si fort à la fois. Enfin lui-même.

> « You can't see my scars  
Tu ne peux voir mes cicatrices
> 
> It's hard to read my thoughts  
C'est dur de lire mes pensées
> 
> I'm feeling  
Comment je me sens
> 
> Guess they're not real then  
Suppose qu'ils n'existent pas alors
> 
> You believe in God  
Tu crois en Dieu
> 
> But even God  
Mais même Dieu
> 
> Doesn't show his face  
Ne se montre pas
> 
> When you need to talk  
Quand tu as besoin de parler
> 
> I'm still sick  
Je suis toujours malade
> 
> Imaginary illness  
Maladie imaginaire »

**Author's Note:**

> Contente d'avoir enfin fini ce projet ! C'était un plaisir honnêtement. J'aime toujours autant la relation entre ces deux-là ... :)


End file.
